1. Technical Field
This device relates to closures for containers or the like that are used to provide a mounting opening for positioning on display units having multiple product support elements extending therefrom such as pegs, rods or hooks to provide vertical suspension and display of products positioned thereon. This display and storing fixture allow for the display of a variety of small objects that are usually packed in display packs or cards having mounting apertures within.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different cap and closure configurations to provide support for containers to be suspended from a display surface, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,763,377, 3,240,384, 3,300,075 and 4,019,638.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,377 a jar support is disclosed having a support band engageable around the neck of a container with a hinged lid and mounting leg extending from the band. The leg is engageable into a rack configuration for support and display.
Pat. No. 3,240,384 is directed to a detachable cap having an integral support apertured upstanding tab that is slotted for bi-lateral deflection for placement and removal of the cap on a container from an adjacent mounting rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,075 is directed to a support closure for a container in which a closure is shown having an upwardly projecting tab integrally connected with the closure defined by a contoured transverse opening in the closure above the closure's top horizontal plane.
A hanging jar cap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,638 wherein the cap has an upstanding triangular shaped tab extending therefrom. The tab is apertured triangularly defining a hook engagement surface within said tab.
Prior art also discloses several design patents directed to closures having mounting configurations integral therewith, see for example U.S. design Patents No. 282,053 on a closure hook combination in which the tab extends from the cap body which has a return defining a hook. In U.S. design Pat. No. 313,043 a closure is disclosed wherein an elongated tapered tab extends vertically from a cap body having an angularly disposed slot within forming a support engagement area and U.S. design Pat. No. 200,447 discloses a cap configuration hereinbefore described in U.S. utility Pat. No. 3,240,384 by the same inventor.